Team Rebels: the before years prequel
by AimeeAStheHedgehog17
Summary: This story takes place before heading to Avalon high. A prequel. How rebels have came to be. Aimee the leader helping people, before they die find there purpose and how rebels came to be. Suck at summaries. 'Rebels is your home to be yourself and find out the secrets of those.'


**Hi i am back and better than ever. I am here to start the rebel prequal to my first story. This is gaining to be about how rebels turned into what it is. Don't worry about the other story I will defiantly continue it, just I don't have a clear image of story. Any way here it is. **

* * *

**Chapter 1, Maria's Horrible Reality**

**Maria's Pov...**  
All I remember were gun shoots coming in every way. Someone grabbed me and we ran until we made it to a capsule on the ark.

"Maria get in." A black and red hedgehog had yelled out to me.

"No I won't, not with out you." I said as the door was punched down, then i pushed him in and launch the capsule. The gun shots shot me.

"Maria, NO!" The hedgehog sobbed while yelling out why.

"Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog." I had said after that I started to hear a girl's voice along with more gun shoots and screams, but the only thing I really wanted to know was who was she, I couldn't make it out who she was. The last thing I remember seeing was a white blur. Now I woke up only making me wonder, if it was a dream Or was it real. My eyes shoot open, trying to figure out where I was. I looked all around the room to find a sleeping owl just across the room on a chair. I wanted to be really quite so I got up really slowly, but it didn't work because the owl's eyes shot wide open. Now she turned her head and looked or starred right at me.

"Well, well, well, your finally up." The owl had said getting up from the chair. "Hun, you look uneasy do you need help?"

I looked up and questioned her, "Who are, why am here, how did I get here and what happen?" I asked quickly nearly panicking.

"Hold up sugar not so fast." She said to me.

"Sorry." Was all I could have said.

"Sug, names Hans, Han Laorcya the owl, and you Hun?" Han asked me.

"My name is Maria Robotnik." I said. She then tapped her watch which projected many things (like spy watches in spy kids)

"Ok, Name: Maria Robotnik." She said ahe she typed. "How old are?"

"Um 11 years old." I was hesitant. She then put it in the system.

"What year were you born?"

"1939." Han was putting it in and then stopped. Her face looked at me just staring at me like I was an alien of another planet.

"1939?." She said still looking at me.

"Yes. Why are you surprise." I gave her a lithe attitude, but it failed epically.

"Because this is 2010." My eyes grew big and I just stared at her. Moments later of just looking at each other a door sprung opened and a white blur came out.

"Maria you are finally awake." The white blur came to be a white hedgehog, a girl, so pretty, like a doll, she-looked 11. "My name is Aimee looked at me and I looked at her not knowing what to do.

"Why am I in 2010 and not 1951." I asked still in shocked, actually more like terrified. I at down afterwards.  
"Well I went back in time to save a horrible death that occurred 50 something years ago." She started. "It is our mission as Rebels to save people or animals in need."

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"Well, let me begin with saying this. Recently before changing the timeline into what it is now or not changing it dramatically or ugh forget that part, Beforing going back in time, I did or we did research on space colony arc, a disaster area, which caused a girl, to die." She was still trying to find the right words to say to me. "That girl was on the verge of dieing even with the gun shots, because she had an illness so at last I saved her, by going back in time and getting her out and used a chaos emerald to bring her back to life." She said as ahe pulled out an emerald from her skirt. "I also healed that girl from her illness, and caused her to become, an animal."

"Wow, I hope that girl is generous and what animal was it if I may ask."

"Well it was a hedgehog and the girl was or still is..." She began.  
"Is who?"  
"You." My eyes grew wide, shocked. I was that girl... Who died and came back to life as a hedgehog. I stayed looking at them both and then I ran to a mirror and looked at myself while screaming. To make things worse I fainted. A HEDGEHOG!

* * *

**Hoped you liked stare bells started out with Aimee Han and someone hers too so Hope you stay in tune and please comment and promise I will continue the stories ok. Sorry if short too. See you next time.:) ;)**


End file.
